Until Lambs Become Lions
by Wolfenlady
Summary: Spoilers for Dark Knight Rises! If you haven't seen the movie or if you don't care about spoilers go ahead and read. John Blake returns from a year off to find Gotham back in the midst of criminals. He finds some unlikely help in the form of a social worker. AND WE'RE BACK
1. Chapter 1

Until Lambs Become Lions

Chapter One

Authors Note: First Batman fanfic ever. Spoilers for Dark Knight Rises. Read, review if you want.

He waited, in the dark of night as the rain fell around him. He was waiting, but for what? For a sign, for a movement, for what he wasn't quite sure, but those had been his instructions. To wait. The black cape flowed behind him as a sharp wind tossed more water into his face. His brown eyes narrowed onto the dark alley below, his ears caught the sharp tap of high heels. He inched forward on the ledge he was sitting on and waited. What had the city become in the year he had been gone? At the sound of a female curse he swooped down and landed softly on a dumpster. He found the source of the noise. She was a tall brunette, with a pile of now soaked, files. Beside her stood a boy, about eight, hands in pockets, a ball cap tucked low over his brow. As if she knew she was being watched she froze and he watched, amused, as the bright eyes took in her surroundings as she shifted the pile. They landed on him, he stilled his breath. The gaze continued on before he heard her mutter. "Too much coffee or not enough…" With that she carried on her way.

He relaxed his posture, and then all at once stiffened. Two figures were moving toward the woman's back. He smiled, a slow, wolfish smile and launched himself of the dumpster. He landed soundlessly near them, and heard the conversation.

"You sure that's her?" The short, stocky man asked the tall, lean one. "Sure she's the one the boss wants, Jasper?"

"That's her Horace," the one called Jasper paused to pull out a gun. "Boss wants her dead, she's dead."

"She's just a Social Worker…" Horace began. The man frowned from behind the two. A goon with a heart?

"Have you gone soft? She knows too much."

"You're right; we'll take care of it." Horace sped up his pace, in no time he was a few feet behind the woman. "Excuse me Miss. Carter?"

Evelyn Carter froze, her shoulders squared for a fight. She wished vehemently that the boy hadn't lived in the Narrows. Evy turned slowly, deliberately. Her grey eyes locked onto the men in front of her. "Who wants to know?" Her voice held no fear, only she knew of the ball of ice that had settled into her stomach.

The boy at her side tugged at her jacket sleeve. "Evy it's them…." He inched closer. Instinctively, her arm pushed him further behind her.

"The boss sends his apologies….and condolences." Jasper answered before a gunshot split the air.

"Seth!" Evy's shout echoed down the alley as she caught the boy. Her hands immediately went to the stomach wound, and pressed hard. The scared electric blue eyes gazed into peaceful gray.

"You shot the wrong one you idiot…" Horace hissed. "The boss is gonna be pissed."

"Not as pissed as me," Evy dug into the side of her jacket and pulled out her lady colt derringer. Before she could pull the trigger, or think of it at all Jasper let out a yelp as he was pulled into the darkness. Evy frowned even as with hands that shook she dialed 911. Horace let out a scream and was pulled upwards. "Jesus Christ…" Evy whispered, she pressed her hand back on the boy's wound, phone cradled at her ear.

"It's okay Evy," murmured Seth. "Batman's back."

"Seth…" She didn't have the heart to tell him Batman had died the year before. Quickly she relayed her position to the dispatcher and hung up. Her hand not on the boy was holding her gun. Her eyes locked on the darkness. There was no sound, and then the figure emerged from the blackness, into the dim light.

"Is he alive?" a gravelly voice inquired.

Evy wrapped her arms around Seth, checked for a pulse. It was weak. "Fading." Her eyes locked onto brown. He stepped into the direct light. Her lips parted in a quiet gasp as she stared at Batman.

"Ambulances?"

"Five minutes out." Even as she spoke the sirens could be heard. Batman knelt down beside the two of them. Evy held her breath, afraid to move. "They said you were dead." She muttered. His eyes flicked to her, and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"You back?" Seth rasped out. His eyes were locked onto his childhood hero. "Savin' Gotham?"

"I'm back…" Batman answered. Giving in to the sorrow he felt for the boy, he rested a gloved hand on his head. The moment was short lived as the ambulance wailed onto scene. He disappeared without a word. Evy was left dumbstruck and shivering in the rain as they loaded her charge into the ambulance.

0-0-0

"Blake!" Jim Gordon barged into the bull pen of Gotham PD. Blake popped his head up from his desk and leaned back as his boss approached. "We have to head down to Gotham General." Blake was up and out of his chair, swinging his jacket on as he followed Jim. "Social Worker was in an alley last night with one of her kids; two goons came out, shot the kid. Showed up to work this morning and someone turned them in. Both of the goons are sayin' Batman was there. Kids in bad shape. She says she knows who did it."

"Where is she?"

"I have her at the hospital still." They piled into an unmarked cruiser and began the short drive. Blake stared out the window, face stern. He knew the pain he had seen in her eyes, and was almost regretting showing up that night. Almost. From the sound of it the woman had been the target, but instead they had sought a boy. An innocent child. The anger burned in his gut, gave his mouth a sour taste, but he had learned to hide the anger with a smile. "You're awfully quiet," Jim commented lightly. "Bad history with social workers?"

"Nah," Blake shot the commissioner a quick smile. "I had an amazing social worker when I was at the boy's home. Still talk to him, too."

"Blake," Jim began, hesitated. "Step lightly with her…there's more too it then I've told you."

"I will."

0-0-0

Blake entered the ICU by himself, his hands tucked into the pockets of his black coat. His brown eyes surveyed the waiting room; there were three men, no woman. He scowled. Of course she wouldn't be there. He walked over to the nurses' station and leaned against the counter.

"Can I help you?" A woman with fire engine red hair and a nasally voice glanced up from her computer.

"Where can I find Evelyn Carter?"

"Is she a patient?" A pair of green eyes flicked to his brown, her nearly gone eyebrows arched in question.

"No, she's a witness."

"To what?"

"Police business," Blake replied with a charming smile. "I'm sure you understand."

"She's in room 224B."

"Thank you." Blake replied. He stalked toward the room, a slight frown on his lips. You would think that people would understand that as a cop all he wanted were straight answers. But no, no one got it. He halted as he passed by 226, and walked a few steps backward. His heart broke. The woman he had saved last night was seated by the bed that should have contained Seth. Her head was buried into her hands, her loose polished oak curls hanging around her face. He stepped away from the door and stopped a male nurse. "Excuse me, um, where's the patient for room 224?"

"Bed A or bed B?" He asked gruffly.

"B."

"The kid died last night." With that the nurse departed. The anger came back, so swiftly that he had to use every ounce of control he had not to leave and hunt the goons down all over again. To free them from Black Gate Prison and send them to Hell. _Your compassion will keep you from murdering them_, Bruce's voice came back to him, calmed him. _Turn them in, hurt them, but don't murder them. Sometimes you'll want to, that's only human._

"Miss. Carter," Blake entered the room.

"Go to Hell," she didn't move from her position. "Just go to Hell."

"I can't do that ma'am, I have to ask you some questions."

Evy dropped her hands, and lifted her head slowly. Her eyes were swollen and red, her nose bright as Rudolph's at Christmas. "What part of go to Hell are you unfamiliar with detective?"

"The going part, ma'am," Blake retorted, a smile tugging at his mouth. He took a seat though he wasn't offered one and took out his notebook. "Can you help me?"

"What are you gonna do?" Evy asked darkly. He oped his mouth to speak, but she cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're gonna sit there with your faggoty badge and ask me why he died, why he got shot, why am I here, why was I in the Narrows at night. Yada yada yada. But guess what?" Her dove grey eyes filled with tears bored into calm, stony brown. "It won't do jack shit to bring that boy back." She let out a bitter laugh that chilled him to the bone. "God, you're probably just another crooked cop." She rose from her seat, a manila envelope in hand.

"I can assure you I'm not." He rose with her, eyes locked on hers. She brushed past him and into the hallway. "Hey." He marched after and grabbed her arm. Blake pulled her into an empty darkened room. "I'm not a crooked cop."

Evy lifted her chin up, glowering. He was too close. She could feel his breath against her cheek. "I lost him." She whispered, cursing the tears that ran hot, and steady down her cheeks pale with exhaustion.

"Help me avenge him."

"Take this." She pushed the envelope she held into his strong chest. Without another word she left him alone. Blake stared after her, brows knit together in confusion. With steady fingers he pulled out the stack of papers in the packet and closed his eyes. "Well, shit." He ran a hand over his short black hair. "Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Until Lambs Become Lions

Chapter Two

* * *

**_Authors_**_** Notes**:_ Thank you everyone who has chosen to favorite or follow this story. Now I need your help, I need more ideas, and some reviews to keep me going, if y'all can manage it. This is chapter two, I don't know how I wrote it but I did.

0-0-0

John Blake had surrounded himself with work in the East Wing of Wayne Manor. He leaned back from the file that he had gotten from the social worker. With a heavy sigh he pinched the bridge of nose with thumb and forefinger before pushing away from the desk. He doubted he could ever thank Bruce enough for the bat cave or for offering him the entire east wing of the manor while the other side remained a home for orphan boys. One of which had been killed. Blake rested his forearm against one of the massive window sills and looked out over the grounds. Seth Finnocetti AKA Seth Quinn, son of Franko Finnocetti an Italian mob boss. He glanced at his watch; it was just after five o'clock in the evening, a long day with very little answers. The reports were there saying Finnocetti had raised his boy in the mob ways until Evy had come along. She took Seth from the man, given him a new name, a new life at the boy's home. And, Blake let out a sigh, trying to ease the tension in his stomach, would have adopted him. It was all there, ink on paper.

She had given him a written statement with the rest of the file, as if predicting what would happen, but he supposed that when you saw a boy that was so far gone you just knew. John turned away from the window and the fading October sun. It was his weekend now; it was time to set aside the detective. Lithe fingers picked up the white business card from the top of the pile of papers. He twirled the card between his fingers. _Dr. Evelyn Cater LICSW_. It listed her office number and location, but Blake tapped the card against his lips, catching a faint smell of warm woods, but it was doubtful that she would be there on a Friday night. With his mind made up Blake tapped into the police database on his laptop and waited as a list of at least ten Evelyn Carter's popped up. "How the hell is that a common name?" He muttered to himself as his eyes scanned the list. _Deceased, deceased, deceased, deceased._ "Classic 1940's name, of course they're all dead." With his list narrowed down to two he jotted down the addresses and walked to one of the massive bookshelves that lined the study. Humming a senseless tune to himself he pulled the book _The Adventures of_ _Robin Hood _forward and stepped back as an entire section of the bookshelves lifted.

Blake ducked through the opening and waited for it to close before making his way to the lift. He still could remember when he first found the cave, when Bruce had left the tracker for him. And then, then Lucius Fox had surprised him further by staying on to assist with a new suit, tailored for him. He figured that the opinionated doctor wasn't going to want a visit from Detective John Blake that night. Then again she probably didn't want one from Batman either, but the latter was safer in his opinion. Blake entered the moist batcave and took a deep breath. It still made him nervous to down the suit and cowl, made him nervous to roam around at night, but Bruce in his infinite wisdom had said _the day you aren't afraid to die, is the day you pass the job to someone else._ Blake stripped down, admiring his newly formed body. He was far more tone and muscled then he had been as just an officer, and scarred. His eyes lingered on the first scar he acquired while wearing the suit. It had been a knife slash, right on his ribs. He grinned, it had hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, but he'd brought the guy in. And that feeling alone had been worth it.

0-0-0

Batman landed silently onto the fire escape of a worn down brick building. He paused for a moment, tested the stability of the rusted metal, and sent up a silent prayer. Intrigued he looked into the cloudy window. There was barely any light in the room; wallpaper was peeling off the walls, there was trash piled up and the distinctive smell of marijuana. "Evelyn!" He heard the harsh roar from inside. "Where's my dinner!"

"Give it a fucking second!" Came a raspy smoker's voice. "Hungry Man takes awhile!" The owner of the voice, a robust, bleach blonde woman came into view. Blake made a sound of disgust. She wore tight spandex pants, and a bright red halter top, with his was very sure no bra, and the bottom of her stomach hung out through the bottom.

"That is definitely not the right one." He muttered and swooped down off of the escape. He dug out the slip of paper and headed for Oak St in the tumbler. If there was anything he loved the most in the world at the moment it was indeed the tumbler. It was fast, stealthy and badass. Of course it was a ten minute drive to where the actual Evy Carter lived. "Leave it to me to be off by ten miles." Blake muttered before parking the tumbler.

He worked his way up to the third floor and leapt from fire escape to fire escape. He paused counted the ones that he had done and decided that this window, with the lit pumpkin complete with arching black cat was hers. He moved to another window, of course this was her space. It occurred to him that she had one of the best apartments he'd seen. He frowned, how the hell did a social worker afford that? Then again he was living in Wayne Manor, which he could never afford on a cops salary. The woman who occupied his thoughts walked into view. She turned on a dim light illuminating the bedroom. Batman merely sat and waited, Blake's mouth however went dry. They were one in the same.

Inside the apartment Evy let out a heavy sigh as she began to undress from the day's work. Off came the suit coat to reveal the blue silk blouse beneath. Nimble fingers adorned only by one silver ring with a ruby stripped the blouse off. Batman's eyes narrowed. He doubted he would be able to look at her again without knowing that underneath the polished Social Worker outfit she wore lacey bras. His brown eyes followed her movements as her hands moved to unzipper the skirt. She wasn't skin and bones, he deduced easily. Nor was she the Evelyn from the earlier apartment. He gauged her at 5'10 maybe 6'0 with heels. Ample breasts, at least for him. Curved hips, now revealed after the skirt dropped. Oh God, Batman closed his eyes. _I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and to the republic—_Batman peeked out from his lashes and wished he had just gone as Blake the detective, to the front door so he wouldn't be such a pervert. He had to hold back a groan as she undid the garters that held her stockings up, down they went over long legs, legs that he could imagine wrapped around him.

Finally she left the bedroom in a matching bra and panties. That alone said something about her. Batman leaned forward and tried to lift the window. It was locked. _Bloody hell._ He thought before reaching to his utility belt. In less than thirty seconds he was in her bedroom, with the window shut behind him. He knew that the bedroom was where people showed their true colors, and he was definitely intrigued. There was a neatly made king bed, with plush pillows covered with red silk…he rubbed a gloved thumb over it, yes silk, and a down comforter the color of bronze. A large arm chair sat nestled into a corner beside a wall of bookcases. He took a seat in the arm chair and waited patiently. His eyes shifted around the room; there was a long cherry dresser with a mirror that covered a 180 degree view. Women. He shook his head. There were two nightstands, both with antique lamps, and framed pictures, a record player was caddy corner near the closet. A walk in closet from the look of it, and much to his delight a Snoopy stuffed animal nestled into the pillows.

He heard the shower turn off, and leaned back into the shadows of the chair. Evy entered the room humming a Frank Sinatra tune. She had donned an emerald silk robe that ended at her knees, and was very loosely belted. She pulled the towel that she had wrapped around her head off and let the damp hair fall past her shoulders. She had her back to him, and he straightened as she began to shrug out of the robe. "Do you always undress in front of company?" he asked, making sure his voice was gruff and gravelly. To her credit she didn't scream, but she did jolt and reach for what he was almost sure was a gun.

Evy turned slowly, one hand holding her robe together, the other holding a knife. Batman sat in her chair, in her apartment, in her bedroom. "Do you always roam around at night dressed like a flying rodent?" She shot back.

A very small flicker of amusement lit his eyes as he rose from the chair. "Do you always threaten visitors?" He moved closer to her, towering above her at 6'3. She lifted her chin, eyeing him with solemn gray eyes.

"How do I know you're Batman?" She threw back at him even as she backed away from his advance. Her bottom hit the edge of the dresser and she knew that she would be screwed if it was one of Finocetti's men.

"Is the outfit not enough?" Batman asked darkly.

"You were gone for a year…" Evy replied. She had figured if it had been one of the men out after her that there would have been no time of small talk. "Gotham fell back into its usual routine. Black Gate Prison…criminals keep getting out. "Her eyes sought his, realizing that they were hairsbreadth away from each other. "We lost hope."

"The boy didn't."

"The boy's dead now," Evy turned her head away from him.

"What was he to you?"

"I was supposed to protect him," she whispered, the failure a bitter taste in her mouth. "He's the son of a mob boss. I was supposed to keep him safe….hell I was gonna adopt the kid if the state let me."

Batman remained silent, trying hard to keep his emotions in check. He placed a gloved hand to the side of her face, and turned it so she would look at him. "I can get him."

"Not if I get him first," she met his eyes. They were cold and dead like sharks eyes. "And when I do I won't leave him for Gotham PD…"

"A social worker vigilante?" the Batman attempted a joke.

Her brows arched slightly. "A pissed off woman." She paused. "Is that the only reason you came?"

"It is."

"Then for all I know I could be dreaming this," Evy muttered. "Brought on by grief and exhaustion…"

Batman nodded. "It could." He ran his hand over her damp hair, playing with the ends of it. "You should talk to a detective before you try anything stupid."

"Do you think a girl like me can't handle herself?" The question was ended with a slight pout of a full bottom lip. Sultry, Batman decided, she had a sultry side. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Well, guess what, I know how to fight, and I will kill anyone who fucks with my charges."

Batman smiled a wide smile that she couldn't see. When she pulled back he merely nodded gravely. He knew he shouldn't, but he gave in. His large hands cupped her face and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Evy stood for a moment, eyes wide as saucers, before she relaxed only slightly. His lips were warm, and dry, comforting. He stepped back. "Be careful." And with that he was gone. Evy stood where he left her, her fingers brushed her bottom lip. "It's a dream," she told herself out loud. "A fucking good dream, which means I can make it end how I want it…" She tried to keep her system in check, hormones were not her friend at the moment, and the fact that a single kiss could make her want to throw a vigilante down on her bed was unusual. She shook her head. She needed sleep, that was it. She shed her robe and eyed the tattoo in the middle of her back. _Rise, rise again until lambs become lions._ Her grandfather had told her that it had been his chant during WWII and she held to it. "I'll avenge him." She whispered. "I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Until Lambs Become Lions

Chapter Three

_**Authors** **Notes**:_ Still can't thank you guys enough for all the followers and faves. Here's another chapter. Feel free to give ideas on how you think it should go, cause I have stuff in mind, but I like to please the audience.

* * *

Blake heaved a relieved sigh as he entered his bedroom at the manor. He was tired from his night out and more than that he was unbelievably horny. He blamed Evy and her little strip show. He spread his weary, recently showered naked body onto the suede duvet cover of the California king bed. Though he was sure she wouldn't have done such a thing had she realized that he—or rather Batman had been there. He ran a hand across his chest, then over his face. Without a thought he rolled out of bed and began to do pushups. When pushups didn't relieve the desire that was burning in his gut he switched to sit ups. Finally exhausted Blake rose to his feet, his muscles ached, but only slightly. He glanced at the sweat glistening on his chest and heaved a resigned sigh as he went for another cold shower. When he finally fell to sleep he had dreams of grey eyes, luscious curves and throaty moans.

Fifteen miles away Evy tossed in her sleep, and murmured Batman's name in the empty darkness of her bedroom. Her long legs moved restlessly underneath silk sheets. Her hands gripped at the bunched sheets. With a sharp moan she awoke. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She heaved out a sigh and rubbed a hand across her sweaty face. "Fucking men dressed in leather sneaking into houses." She mumbled. She punched her pillow to fluff it up and then looked almost hopefully at the window. "Hell with it," she plopped down. "He's probably got a dozen women."

0-0-0

Monday morning came too soon for both Evy and Blake. His day was chock full of interviews all revolving around the shooting of Seth. On his desk was a note in his partner's handwriting. _Dr. Carter called this morning. She'll be here at 1000 hrs for the interview._ With a sigh Blake glanced at his watch. It was 1005. "Shit." He shoved the note into his khaki pants as he traveled through the halls of the department. Sure enough in interview room two there sat the prim and proper social worker. He took a moment to gaze at her and for a second wondered what kind of matching set she had on that day. He knocked before he entered and found himself being assessed by her grey eyes. "Detective Blake."

"Dr. Carter," Blake offered his hand. She took it briefly and as she let go she tried to imagine where he got the calluses from. "I appreciate you coming in."

"I didn't do it for you slick, let's get that on the table right now," Evy leaned back in her chair.

_Oh yes, prim and proper, but still the one I talked to last night_, he thought to himself. _Still out for murder. _"I understand that."

"Good," she nodded her head, a strand falling loose from her chignon.

"Thank you for the file…it's helped."

"But it's not enough?"

Blake sighed and laced his fingers together. "Finnocetti is a very powerful name in Gotham." He dropped his voice with a discreet glance at the two way mirror. "Can we meet somewhere else?"

Evy frowned at him. "He's watching…"

"Yeah."

"Well, bring the bastard in. This oughta be good." Evy rose and before he could stop her, rapped her knuckles on the mirror. "Franko you lousy piece of shit, get in here." No sooner had the request been made the door opened. A large man with a thing mustache entered. "Al, get outta the way." She leaned past the fat man until she spotted the lean, tanned gypsy like man. "You brought your lawyer?"

"I have to be prepared for everything."

"You wearing Kevlar?" She shot back. Blake rose from his seat, and took her gently by the arm.

"Sit down," he muttered. "The DA is on the way in." Evy shot him a cold, angry look, but did so. "Gentleman," he waved to the other empty chairs at the steel table. "I'm sure we can discuss this civilly." Even as he spoke Evy was shrugging out of her jacket, beneath it she wore a blue top with a cowl neck that draped down between her breasts. Immediately Franko's eyes dropped. _Well played._ Blake thought to himself and caught himself from glancing. The new defense attorney arrived swiftly and quietly. Calder Todd was tall and strongly built, a recent health fitness nut he spent every free minute at the gym and it was, he had to say, paying off. He glanced from the woman to the three men. "Oh boy," he muttered, before sitting beside Evy.

"Since we're all here I'd like to point out I am being held here against my will," Franko spoke first. "I've done nothing wrong."

"You hired two criminals to kill your own son," Evy said coldly.

"Actually they were supposed to kill you," the mob boss replied with a shrug. "Minor details, I'll take care of it later."

"Since I assume everyone in this room besides me is on your payroll," Evy began. "I'll just take your word for that." Blake shifted uneasily on her other side. "That being said I'm bringing you up on first degree murder."

"Do you really want to take me to court Doctor?" Franko leaned forward, placing his hands flat on the table. "Is that a wise decision for your career, or rather your life?"

"Are you threatening me?" Evy rose, hands braced on the table. Her shoulders were squared off for a fight, and if Blake had a good guess about, he was going to bet she was a hellion.

"No my dear, I'm just saying that I wouldn't take me to court."

"I'm not taking you to court," Evy leaned forward as she had done that weekend to Batman, and whispered. "I'm going to kill you, someday, somewhere." She brought herself back into his direct eyesight.

"Darling Evy," his gaze dropped to her bosom. "If you think your petty threats and your very lovely cleavage is gonna stop me from tracking you down, you are so very stupid."

"You already failed once," Evy lifted her shoulders and drew back. Franko's arm shot out and gripped her by the wrist. Blake rose at once, which drew Frank's lawyer to his feet. Calder remained sitting as he continued to write up the charges, adding more as the scene played out.

"It won't happen again." Franko promised. "Especially if I go to prison."

"Believe me, you'll go." Blake interrupted, his hand gripped Franko's and brushed it off Evy's wrist, leaving his hand there instead. He felt her pulse racing and knew from the flush in her cheeks that it was anger. "You hired two men to kill an innocent child."

"He was ready to die." Franko answered callously. Evy snarled at him.

"You'll wish you never got caught." Blake promised.

"Easy detective," Franko moved his dark eyes onto the black haired man. "Defending your girlfriend may get you in trouble."

"You son-of-a-bitch…" Evy leapt at Franko and managed to land one swift right hook before Blake had her pinned against the wall. "You're gonna burn in Hell you bastard!" She shouted after him as his lawyer hustled him out. Calder followed them with charges in hand and a big smirk. She still fought against Blake's hold, but her efforts were fruitless.

"Hey, easy, easy," Blake shoved his leg between her knees, stilling her legs from kicking, and pinned her wrists to the wall. "Stop." He ordered sharply. "We'll get him. We'll get him." He rested his chin on top of her head and waited for the movements to stop.

"Let me go," she whispered. "Please, I'm done." She waited for him to ease back before letting out the breath she could have sworn she had been holding.

"I've got a friend, he can help you." Blake blocked her path of escape.

"I've got it slick," she replied irately. "I don't need you or anyone else to help me get him."

"Think of the law Dr. Carter…"

"Don't call me that," she snapped. "It's Evy, you just had me pressed up against the goddamn wall, I think we can be on a first name basis."

"I'll talk to my friend about bringing him in."

"I don't want him brought in, I want him dead. I want payback."

Blake sighed wearily. "I can't change your mind?" His brown eyes begged silently for her to say yes. "You don't want him in jail with the men he's screwed over, that could have their way with him for years and years?" He saw a light go into her eyes at the thought and continued. "He's made enemies in both worlds Evy; he wouldn't get off scott free." There was a long silence, broken only by the ticking from the clock.

"Fine," she let out a sigh, and rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Fine, we'll go to court. Tell your friend he better cause Franko some kind of pain."

"Oh, he will." Blake replied with a smile. A very, white smile, Evy noted. "Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee."

"Oh."

"But you can buy me a tea," Evy offered him a smile. "Detective."

"John or Blake depending on your choice."

"I like both," Evy admitted. "I'll decide later." She followed him out of the department to the café across the street. "I love when the trees turn colors." Small talk was good, she decided.

"Fall is my favorite time of year," Blake admitted. "Not just trees, but smells, Halloween is always fun."

"I usually team up with Father Reilly at the orphanage to bring the kids trick or treating."

"You know Father Reilly?" Blake looked over at her surprised as they entered Café Book.

"I'm contracted by the orphanage," Evy answered easily. "That's where most of my work is based out of." They ordered their drinks, a coffee black for him and for her an English breakfast tea with sugar and milk. "Let's go to the park." Evy suggested. They crossed the busy street and walked into the tree covered park. "Why'd you become a cop?"

Blake smiled. "Is this a professional question?"

"No, I'm curious," she sipped at her hot tea, gray eyes roving over the trees and the pond where there were children feeding the ducks.

"Just felt like this was what I needed to do. After growin' up in the orphanage I just always felt drawn to the cops. Not the crooked ones though," He grinned at her, one hand tucked in his jacket pocket. "I can pick 'em up pretty easy."

"So can I."

"Am I crooked?" Blake asked as they crossed over a grassy knoll. Evy looked at him in the golden morning sunlight and smiled. "That a yes or no?"

"It's a no. I wouldn't peg you as crooked, you're too pure."

"Pure?" Blake let out a laugh. "I don't think I've ever been called pure." She smiled up at him. "I kinda like it." She chuckled softly. "So, what about you? Why social work?"

"I got sick of trying to fix adults. Kids are our future," Evy replied. She followed his abrupt turn toward the pond and merely smiled as he plopped onto the grass by the water. She took a much more dignified seat beside him. "I tried Criminal Justice, but it wasn't for me."

"Why?"

"No real satisfaction y'know?" She glanced over at him as he nodded. "You try so damn hard to keep the assholes off the street, but the system manages to get them off."

"That is true. What's your degree in?"

"I have a doctorate in psychology. Did a year of that here in good ole Gotham and decided fuck adults, kids are the ones I have to work on."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-six. I went to college at seventeen."

"Graduated early?"

"Yeah, my choice, I just wanted out. Did the whole accelerated courses kinda thing."

"Where does criminal justice fit in?"

"I did two years and got an associate's degree, did two years on the force while taking classes and said to hell with this." Evy shrugged her shoulders. "My grandpa always told there were three kinds of people in the world. There's sheep, sheepdogs and wolves. The sheep are normal every day citizens," She leaned forward looping her long arms around equally long legs. "Like that family over there." She pointed across the pond where a family of five shared a blanket on the ground, the children assembling a kite to fly, the mother holding their golden retriever in place. "They're sheep; they live their lives oblivious to crime, danger, the underworld of Gotham. Then you have the wolves, they're criminals, terrorists, drug dealers, hell politicians," She drew a smile and laugh from him with the latter. "Then you have the sheepdogs. I'm a sheepdog. You're a sheepdog. We protect the sheep in every way we can. We're the real cops, the firefighters, the paramedics, soldiers, nurses and doctors. We understand that life's not rainbows and butterflies. And we try to keep them safe even if it means that we lay our own lives down."

Blake was quiet for a long moment, thinking over her words. "What about Batman? What's he?"

"Batman I consider a sheepdog," Evy answered without hesitation. "He saved my ass."

"He's saved mine." Blake admitted after a sip of his cooling coffee.

"Gotham's gonna need him a lot more."

"Got that feeling, too?"

"Yeah."

"Swear?" Blake ventured.

"Every damn day," Evy answered. The detective laughed and glanced at his watch with a sigh. "More interviews?"

"Yeah." He rose and offered her a hand, which she took. He helped her to her feet and handed over a business card. "My cell numbers on there. Just in case."

"Any day, any hour?" She joked. He saw beyond the joke. He saw the fear in those grey eyes, fear because she knew she was a target. He brushed a careless hand down her cheek.

"Any second."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Blake turned away from her and then back. "Do you wanna do dinner sometime?"

"I'm free Wednesday night?"

"I'll get you at six."

"Do you need my address?" She called after him. He waved a hand in response. She her lips, but remained where she was. "God he's cute." She settled back into her spot and watched the ducks swim peacefully even as a dark cloud covered the sun.


	4. Chapter 4

Until Lambs Become Lions

Chapter Four

* * *

Night had fallen over Gotham, wrapping her dark shrouds around the city. It was a welcome sight to Evy as she stood at one of her large living room windows, a cup of hot tea in hand. In front of her, laid out on the oak coffee table, was a dismantled .9 millimeter pistol. She drained the last of her tea and set the snoopy mug to the side. She sat on the plush green couch and with nimble, experienced fingers began to assemble the gun. Her eyes shifted briefly to her iPhone as it began to sing "pocketful of sunshine".

**John Blake  
**

**iPhone  
**

She ignored the call, then the voice mail, and then the text. They had done dinner earlier that week and it had been fabulous. Yes, fabulous was there word. They had gotten a pizza, loaded, to go and rented an action packed thriller, and then—then she found out just where he lived. Wayne Manor, the entire East Wing was his. She shook her head as she loaded bullets into the magazine. Knowing her luck he was probably some lonely billionaire who just wanted a piece of ass. But God, she let out a purely female sigh, the walk through the gardens behind the house, with a strong arm looped around her waist, now that—that had been delightful. But, she thought as she snapped the magazine into place, I can't let him walk. "Won't let him walk," she stated out loud, grey eyes hard. She rose brushed her hands on her dark jeans and tucked the gun into the back of her waistband, tucking the edge of her black tee over it. She corralled her curls into a ponytail and made sure her will and letters to Blake, Father Reilly and Commissioner Gordon were on the counter. Just in case. She shrugged on her leather jacket and left her home. Her iPhone sat on the coffee table, buzzing and singing into the darkness.

0-0-0

Blake set his phone aside once more on the desk littered with files and notes. He tapped his long, square tipped fingers against his lips. "The date went well," He murmured to himself. "I didn't kiss her again—well, _I_ never kissed her in the first place, but still, kept the ole boy in check. The meetings went well. Finnocetti's being brought in tomorrow—" He froze as realization dawned. "Jesus Christ Evelyn." With one more muttered curse he pushed a button beneath his desk and was swooped down into the Batcave.

0-0-0

She waited in the shadows, tucked away from prying eyes, like a jaguar ready to pounce. Her gray eyes shifted over the alleyway onto the worn down warehouse. Supposedly abandoned, but her sources had said that was Fionncetti would be. She spotted a window finally and hefted herself onto a nearby dumpster. With a grunt she struggled to climb onto the sill, huff and puffing she made it. "Gotta get back to the gym Carter." She muttered to herself. She rubbed a hand across the grimy glass and noted the door at the far end of the building and the light peeking through the crack. "Hello boys."

Evy pried the window open and squeezed, wiggled and swore her way through the crack. With a muttered curse she dropped to the floor, needles of pain shooting up her ankles. She straightened and had no more than taken two steps than a force from her right knocked her into the wall. "What the—" Her words were cut off by a gloved hand on her mouth. She stared wide eyed at a very irate Batman.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled as he removed his hand, brown eyes boring into her soul. She tried to move away from him, but he pushed her against the wall once more. Her temper snapped.

"I have had it up to _here_," she slashed a hand across her neck. "With men pushing me up against walls this week."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so focused on going after a mob boss and it wouldn't happen." Batman shot back and pinned her harder as she struggled. Evy chided herself mentally for her racing pulse and quick stir of excitement.

She tossed her chin up. "I can handle it." His eyes narrowed and his hands dropped from her arms to her ass. "Hey—"

"With your little pea shooter?" Batman asked, her .9 milimeter in hand. Evy flushed in the darkness and snatched it back, tucking it safely away. "Leave this to me. Franko and his men aren't even here." He turned away from the fuming Evy. With a snarl she lunged, snagged his cape of all things and hurled him into the wall. Bemusement flickered briefly in his eyes before he gripped her arms and switched their positions. "I told you I'm sick of the wall!" Her voice echoed through the empty warehouse.

"Then do as you're told1" He snapped. "There are people who care about you."

"Let me go."

"Maybe I like you here," he whispered dangerously. Evy stilled beneath his hands, sought his eyes in the dark. His hands were wrapped around her wrists and with a slow move he brought them above her head. She bit back a whimper.

_Blake, what the hell are you doing?_ Batman thought angrily. _You're playing with fire. And as Batman no less._

Evy bucked against him, caught him off guard. Out of pure instinct Batman wrapped his arms around her and tried to cushion the fall. They landed with a solid 'thwack' to the floor. Evy groaned and rolled onto her back. "I told you not to." His response was to roll on top of her and straddled her hips. He clasped her wrists in a strong iron grip and pinned them above her head. "This isn't the wall." He whispered gruffly. Evy squirmed in between strong thighs. How was he to know that being pinned made her hot and aroused? Blake watched her from behind the mask and read her actions exactly, and smirked.

Evy bucked, squirmed, wiggled and fought, but to no avail. "Finished?" He asked dryly.

"Not yet," she replied and swung her leg up and wrapped it around him like a serpent encircling her prey. Instead of being thrown to the side, he stayed as he was sturdy as a boulder. His free hand went to her hip and rested. She scowled and let out a warning growl. Intrigued, curious, aroused Blake pushed him pelvis forward. Even through the leather and material of the suit he could feel her heat. He leaned forward and watched her bite that full bottom lip. "Stop me."He whispered brining his mouth closer to hers. "For God sakes Evy, stop me," His lips closed over hers. His hand went from hip to one full breast, squeezing it firmly through her shirt and bra. Her gasp gave his tongue entry to explore her mouth with a sensuous tongue. Her tongue met his in a shy dance and it went straight to her loins. She groaned against his mouth and arched her hips into hi. "Mhmm, Blake," she murmured against his mouth.

Batman retreated slightly, shocked. "What?"

She sighed beneath him, rubbed a hand over her face. "You're not Blake…he's…I'm sorta seeing him." The caped crusader nodded while Blake did an imaginary happy dance. "I'm—I'm sorry."

"Maybe he can stop you from doing foolish things?" Batman muttered. "Think the boy would be mad if I visited?"

"I doubt you'd want to."

"I'll take that as a yes. Go home."

0-0-0

It wasn't until she was home that Evy realized she had never told him her name. Resigned she picked up her iPhone and checked her voicemail.

"Evy it's Blake, call me. Any second."

"Listen up doctor," Franko's voice filled her ear and chilled her to the bone. "I hear from a little birdie that you came looking for me tonight, well guess what, the hunter is now the hunted. Good luck." She listened to it three times before the lights she had turned on, flickered and the living room went black. "Well, shit." She muttered, and felt a cool breeze from her windows. She hadn't opened her windows. She clicked her phone on and caught a glimpse of the fist coming at her before it met its target. Evy cried out and spun away, hand to her cheek. The attack came from all sides. She kicked, punched and whirled blindly through the room, bumping into furniture, before she felt the wall at her back. She steadied her breathing, tried to listen. _Run, _Her subconscious commanded. _Run Evy, this is your apartment you know the layout, run_.

_No,_ she argued. _No more runnin' Not now. Not yet. This lambs gonna become a lion._ No sooner had she finished the thought a fist found her stomach. She grunted, but brought he knee up into a stomach and then aimed lower. Her enemy groaned, fell to his knees and her elbow met his face. With one down she still wasn't sure how many were left. She was bleeding from somewhere on her face, she could feel it sliding. She moved forward, eyes sharp in the dark and was brought down from the back. She shoved her knee into some part of his body and then head butted him. The knock threw her for a loop and blurred her vision. With what she had left in her she bolted for the door and fled.


	5. Chapter 5

Until Lambs Become Lions

Chapter Five

_**Authors** **Note**:_ A big uber thank you to everyone for following, favoriting, reviewing or all of the above(ing) this story! It means a lot to me. So, here's chapter five, hopefully moving things along in the next couple. AkA my villian is now chosen, muahahaha...enjoy

0-0-0

Blake sat in a large maroon high back armchair in his study by a dying fire, chin in hand as he thought of Evy; of the encounters with her and Batman. He had gone too far even as the vigilante. His hormones were raging; he woke up with a hard-on, went to sleep with a hard-on, and sometimes went to work with one. Now he knew how Bruce felt, he decided. It was no wonder he had been a playboy. If he had tried to start a serious relationship there would always been a rift between them. There would always be a secret to be kept.

He was startled by the noise at his door, and reached for his service weapon. Father Reilly poked his head in and said his face grim, "John, Evy is here…" Blake rose to his feet with a wide smile which faded as his dear mentor shook his head. "It's not good." He moved aside and let Evy limp past him, head low as a scolded dog, her hair tousled, her hands and jeans grimed with dirt. Father Reilly ducked quietly out.

"Look at me," Blake ordered softly. "Evelyn," he walked over to her, and lifted her chin between his thumb and forefinger. She stared at him, mouth in a firm line as he took in the black, swollen eye, the cut on her cheek and dried blood at the corner of her mouth. Fury burned within him. "What happened?"

"Franko's men," she whispered. He let out a vicious string of curses, and brought her into his arms, squeezing tightly. She yelped and wriggled back. Brown eyes went to her side and without a word he gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. "Blake!" she cried out and automatically crossed her arms across her breasts.

"I've seen them before." He muttered half to himself. His eyes were locked on the bruises that marred her left side. He spread a large, warm calloused hand over the side. "Will you let me do my job now?"

"I had them."

"Let me guess, the other guys look worse?" Blake moved away from her, shirt still in hand. He turned back toward her, and stood by the mantle, dark and brooding.

She dropped her arms to her side and held them out palms up. "What did you want me to do? They were in my apartment."

"You shouldn't have gone after them."

Evy crossed over to him, a frown in place. "How do you know about that?"

"I have a friend," his gaze finally went to her, and it dropped to her breasts encased in light blue lace. He walked away from her and came back a few seconds later with a damp wash cloth. "Sit." She did as she was told surprising both of them. He knelt in front of her dabbing at the blood on her face.

"I had them…" she muttered again. Blake let out a sigh and framed her face between his hands. Her grey eyes, brimming with tears sought his. And it hit him, right in the heart. He knew at that moment what she needed to hear.

"You did good Evy," he brushed a kiss across her lips. "I'm sure you beat the shit outta them." Her lips curved in a small smile. His hand went to the back of her neck and brought her closer. Her breath hitched and caught. "Stop me," he said softly. The words went in one ear and out the other as she closed the distance between them. He groaned against her mouth, and feasted as if he hadn't had his mouth on her an hour before. Evy let out a small breath. This is what she needed. Even if he was a billionaire or something just after a piece of ass, after the night she had this was good. His hands cupped her breasts even as he lowered her to the floor with him. She moaned against his lips and nipped at his lip. Hands shaking he pushed her bra up, and freed her breasts to the cool air. He stroked a nipple into a hard peak with just his thumb and dived into the heady kiss. She purred in delight as his lips found the crook of her neck, his tongue flicked out and licked her pulse point.

"Blake," she whispered. "I don't usually do this."

"I don't either," he replied even as his lips cruised down between her breasts. "Okay with it?" He paused in his ministrations. She sighed softly. "Not this soon then," he pressed a kiss to her forehead and tugged her bra back over her round, full breasts.

She sat up, pulling her knees to her chest in a defensive gesture. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Blake ran a hand over his short black hair, brown eyes conflicted. "Come on, I'll tuck you into bed." She stared at him dumbstruck. He held out his hand. "Trust me." She placed her smaller hand in his and was led away into a bedroom. She gazed at the dark red walls to the matching duvet cover. She glanced at him sideways, watching his moves as he pulled out a tee shirt from a tall oak chest of drawers. "Should fit…you're a little bigger up top then I am."

"A blessing and a curse," Evy admitted with a wry smile. "I can take the couch…"

"Nope, couch is mine." Blake turned down the bed as he spoke, watched out of the corner of his eye as she tugged on the tee shirt and shed her jeans, and then by some miraculous woman's trick pulled the bra out from the arm sleeve of the shirt. "Hop in." He stepped aside as she wiggled down onto the bed and under the sheets. "I'll get you some clothes for tomorrow."

"Blake, don't go back there," She sat back up, gripped his forearm. Grey eyes plead silently. "You don't know if they're still there."

"Don't worry; I'm calling in a favor." He kissed her forehead softly. "Go to sleep, you're safe here." He brought the blankets up to her chin and made sure she was snugly tucked away. Blake leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "Don't rush with me, Evy," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere." She made a sound that he took as agreement. "Good night."

"'Night." Evy murmured and rolled onto her unbruised side. Blake shut the door gently behind him. Without another thought he went to the Batcave and donned his suit. With sure, quick steps he climbed into the tumbler. _To hell with the law,_ he decided and punched the accelerator.

0-0-0

"We ruffled her feathers boss," Jimmy reported as Franko entered the warehouse. Franko glanced at his four men; all of them bore some kind of injury. He raised two thick black brows. "She got a few good shots in."

"Jimmy, you have two black eyes, what the hell did you do?"

"We cut the lights when she got there. Must've been on a date or something."

"Where is she now?"

"Safe from you," a gravelly voice replied, before Batman dropped in from above.

"Get the bat!" Franko shouted stumbling back. He turned tail to run and swore aloud as a wire wrapped around his ankles.

"I'll get to you," the Batman promised before attacking the goons. They came at him, fists and feet flying. Blake ducked, wove, avoided and led his own attack. He added his own injuries to the men and felt oddly proud that Evy had managed to do a number on them as well. When all was said and done and he was breathing heavily he tied up the criminals. They groaned as he brought them toward the door. "Sit." He ordered, the four plopped down and stayed. He approached Franko, slowly. "I didn't know she was your friend," Franko tried to scramble back, the wire cutting into his ankles. "I swear to God I didn't know!"

Batman crouched down, and his hands formed a steeple under his chin. "I'm going to paint you a picture Franko," he began softly. "A young boy who had had a new family, who would have had his own room, a mother who loved him dearly, can you picture that?"

"Yeah, sure, course I can."

"Now imagine a low-life," he gripped Franko's shirt and lifted him to his feet and shoved him against a stack of crates. "Comes along and shoots that young boy and leaves a woman heartbroken."

Franko began to laugh, instead low and then went high pitched, hysterical tears ran down his face. "You have no fucking idea what's happening in Gotham. A kids dead, but soon enough it'll be every first born.' Franko spat. "There's a storm coming Batty, get ready for it." Blake frowned and without another thought slammed his head into Franko's. The mob boss went out like a light. Batman gathered his criminals and began the journey to Gotham PD. He strung the men up in front of the door and left a note.

By the time he was back to the manor it was nearing morning. Before he changed he checked in on Evy. The form in the bed was still. He eased back out of the room and turned, right into the angry gre eyed gaze. "What's this? The best two outta three?" She asked angrily. Batman opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "It's fine for you to track me down at my apartment, but this, this is not my apartment."

"I can see that," he replied.

Evy tilted her chin up then cocked her head to the side. "You're bleeding."

"I am." Batman slowly backed away. Her gaze fell to the couch behind him, it was empty. "He went to the bathroom." The vigilante said as if reading her thoughts. "Have good night." Without another word he went out a window. Evy pursed her lips and went back into the bedroom. In no time she heard the door open and close. The door creaked open and she saw Blake's silhouette checking on her before it closed again. "Lucy you got some 'splaining to do." She whispered to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Until Lambs Become Lions

Chapter Six

_**Authors Notes:**_ _**Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited. This chapter kinda sucks, but the ideas are all in place, so here on out it's got get hot, steamy, violent, etc, etc. **_

* * *

Blake swore at himself quietly as he took a shower. He had new bruises on his arms and his back, the dried blood that had been on his face ran off with the water. He was worried, Evy wasn't a slow kinda gal, and he was sure she was catching on. He was slipping, he decided, as both Batman and as Blake around her. He sighed, resting his head against the blue tile of the shower. It was too easy to get attached to her, especially when he had had the date with her. She had chosen the action packed thriller and been relaxed and carefree. She had been different from her professional persona, and even she had said '_we all wear masks Blake, it's whether we choose to show our true selves that matters. Mask or not.' _

He shut the water off and stepped out, dripping onto the plush bath mat as he wrapped a towel around his hips. He wanted more, so much more. He ran a hand over his wet hair and opened the door to the bedroom, Evy was sprawled across the king bed, the tee shirt riding high over curvy hips. He groaned softly. She stirred in her sleep and rolled over, grey eyes open and on him. "Oh God," she muttered and rolled onto her stomach, burrowed into the pillows. "Go away." Her muffled voice ordered. Blake grinned as her butt clad in blue and white stripped panties lifted into the air.

"Not a morning person Doctor?" He asked gleefully. His answer was a middle finger, stuck straight into the air. "It's Saturday." Ignoring the fact that he was in a towel he sat down on the edge of the bed. "We can run over to your place and grab you some stuff." He ran a hand across her lower back. "I'd rather you not stay there this weekend." He added on, despite having turned the crooks in, she didn't know that.

"What d'ya want me to do? Pitch a tent in the back yard?" Evy snapped, finally pulling her head up.

Blake drew in a sharp breath. "Oh baby," he muttered, his fingers brushing across her bruised cheekbone. She jerked away from his fingers and rolled with a groan onto her back. "I washed your clothes from last night." He pointed to the pile on the chair.

"You're in a towel," Evy pointed out after a moment of silence. "That's foul play." Her eyes ate him up slowly, even as the shy smile spread over his lips.

"All's fair my dear Evelyn." He rose from his spot. "If you shower and dress I'll buy ya breakfast." She nodded, sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

0-0-0

The apartment was in shambles. Evy walked around a broken red vase, a frown in place. Blake walked behind her, eyes never in the same area twice. He watched Evy kneel and lift and ripped pillow off the ground. Blake lifted a broken mug from the coffee table and memorized it, maybe just maybe he could hunt down another like it. "Son-of-a-bitch," he heard the curse from her bedroom and quickly entered. She stood a broken record in hand. "My fuckin' Sinatra record, really?" Evy muttered. Blake sighed in relief. Evy sank down onto her bed, jaw clenched in anger.

It took Blake only a minute to make an executive decision. "There's a carriage house on the land behind the manor….an in law apartment. You wouldn't have to pay rent and its right by the orphanage where you work—"

"Blake."

"We wouldn't have to do anything, I mean, y'know, if you wanna I mean we can, but I don't want to push you, and if you don't want to date or-"

"John." Evy snapped. He stopped his miserable attempt. She smiled. "I appreciate the offer…"

"It's safer, who would ever look for you over there?" He crossed the room and knelt in front of her, took her hands in his. "Please, for my peace of mind. You can repaint it? You wouldn't need to pay rent at all, and well, hell get a dog or a cat…"

"You gonna let me finish?" She asked with raised brows. "The answers gonna be yes." Blake laughed and hugged her gently. "It's the logical option," she added in. "But how am I going to move everything there?" She looked around at the life she had built in the home, a life that was hanging in shambles.

"I'll take care of it," Blake replied. "If you can take a few more nights in the manor."

"Your bed is friggin' comfy; I think I can suffer through a night or two." Evy grinned innocently at him. "But I think I can take the couch, you have a rougher job than I do."

"Beds plenty big." Blake offered. Evy arched a single brow in a calculating look. He gave her a youthful grin that erased some of the lines from his face. She couldn't help the grin back. "Course I'll buy you dinner first."

"Oh of course." She agreed in mock seriousness. "I'm just gonna pack some stuff."

"By all means." Blake stepped back and let her move about the room packing clothes, undergarments, hygiene products, and her stuffed snoopy. He wandered around, glancing at snap shots. His brown eyed gaze went from a youth hockey team, to a heavy girl in a prom dress. "Who's that?" He asked pointing to the picture.

Evy glanced over; she gave a small, distressed smile. "Me, before hockey, before fat camp, you get the picture." She shifted uneasily as he ran his eyes up and down her body. "Now I run at least three times a week."

"Why?"

"Because men don't like that," she pointed her finger at the photos. "They don't like the hockey player, or the roly poly or anything else."

"Not all men are like that," Blake stated. "Trust me." Evy flicked her gaze over to him and shrugged.

"Ready?"

"Sure," Blake took her duffle from her and motioned for her to go ahead. And so her walls were up.

0-0-0

That night Evy was settled into an arm chair in the study, absorbed in a mountain of files, Blake had stoked the fire and covered her with a throw before going to his desk. He sat for a long time, staring at the blank computer screen. _Every first born will die. _That was what Franko had said. His eyes moved to Evy and he smiled softly. She looked content, focused, but content. With a sigh he typed into his bat database _first born Gotham_. Search unknown. He scowled at the screen. "Hey Evy," he spoke softly. She grunted. "How do you find out who the first born child is in families?"

She lowered the glasses that she wore on her face and focused across the room to where he sat in shadow. "Medical records, city hall, social workers if they're in the states care," she pondered for another moment. "Hospitals are a good bet. Why?" Evy set aside her file.

"No reason," replied Blake as he jotted down those places. "Just a case I'm working on." He added when her gaze didn't waver. Those calculating grey eyes narrowed, but she took it for an answer.

"I have a court hearing Monday." She said softly. "You'll be there?"

"The Concannon case?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be in the audience."

"Okay," she tapped her ball point pen against her lips as she glanced through the file on Maggie Concannon. It wouldn't be hard to put Thomas Concannon away, but then again he did have friends. Her eyes went back to Blake, he was absorbed in his own work, giving her the opportunity to study him. It was odd, she mused, that he had said things that Batman had. _Stop me, I've seen them before, you shouldn't have gone after them._ They were things that one or the other had known or done, but not both. Her frown deepened, and on top of that Batman got a split lip and miraculously the next day a criminal hits Blake. And the eyes, she drew her knees up to her chest, both had brown eyes, but that was a common color. Same height, same build and both mysteriously handsome. _You're thinking too much,_ her subconscious chided. _They're just coincidences. _But that didn't stop the nagging doubt. She let out a quiet sigh. She supposed, merely for sanity's sake, to trap the bat. But how? And if she did, and if she herself got trapped, would he be like the CIA and kill her because she knew too much?

"Halloween's coming up," Blake broke the silence his gaze on her. Wondering what she had been staring at for the last five minutes. "Gotham's Charity is putting on a masquerade ball 10 o'clock, Halloween night."

"Sounds like a rollicking good time," said Evy sarcastically.

"Wanna go?" Blake gave her a roughish grin. She debated for a long moment. "It's for charity; at least half the money is going to the kids here."

"Of course," Evy grinned at him quickly. "What's your mask?"

"That's a surprise."

"Well, if you wanna play that way, then so will I," Evy stuck her tongue out childishly. Blake grinned and turned off the computer. He had done enough for one night. Batman could do the rest. He walked over to the couch and sat down on the coffee table. "Can I help you?"

The detective was quiet for a little bit before smiling. "No, but can you answer a question?"

"Shoot."

"How do you feel about people who had….split personalities?"

"Split personalities like professional, personal, or like schizophrenic?"

"The first."

"Everyone has that kinda thing, I do."

"That's for certain. Silk sheets, snoopy, lace underwear."

Evy flushed. "What I wear under my clothes is for me to know." She rose. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll keep you company." Blake took her hand. "It may get cold tonight." She smiled at him, but didn't say no. Even as they lied down together Blake knew that he was living a lie. And dragging Evy into it.


	7. Chapter 7

Until Lambs Become Lions

Chapter Seven

Authors Notes: Sorry for taking so long guys, it became wicked hectic at work and that explains the shitty ending to this chapter, but the wheels are turning so have no fear. Thanks for all the support, reviews and the adds.

Gorham court house was a large building of white marble. Or at least Evy thought it was marble. It didn't really matter what it was, she decided as her sensible black heels clipped softly on the stones. She had her file on Maggie, she had confidence, and she had to say she looked damn good in the black suit. Confidence was key, but Evy felt the nerves running through her veins. She knew how much was riding on the case, and how much Maggie had begged her for help. She took a deep breath, rolled her shoulders back and pushed open the heavy wood door. She walked down the long hallway by herself, only her fear to keep her company.

She entered the court room and heaved a quiet sigh. Not many people showed up for family court and for that she was extremely grateful. There were a total of ten people to watch. She nodded to the grandparents who would hopefully take custody of Maggie that day. She took a seat beside Joan O'Donnel, the lawyer who would be defending the states side. "You ready for this?" Joan asked softly as Evy poured a glass of water.

"I've reviewed all the statements, my statements, my reports, the cop's reports, blah blah blah."

"Then we should be fine."

Evy lifted both brows and cocked her head. "Depends on if the judge is being paid."

"Might wanna put a cap on the pessimism." Joan replied easily. "You're up first."

"Of course I am," Evy downed her glass of water and took a deep breath.

0-0-0

It was a grueling one hour, an hour filled with shouts, accusations, cursing, so much so that at one point while on the stand Evy saw Blake take Maggie from the room. Evy shifted on the straight back wooden chair as Concannon's lawyer approached the bench. "Miss. Carter," he began his would be speech quite loudly, and in Evy's mind incorrectly. Thomas grinned from his table, a cocky grin no less.

"It's Doctor Carter, Mr. Ives, please remember that," said Evy complacently. Thom sneered.

"Yes," Ives cleared his throat, unusually rattled by the calm, cool grey gaze. "Will you state your name and titles for the record?"

"Certainly," Evy glanced at the backdoor as Blake reentered with Maggie who bore a popsicle in one hand. "My name is Doctor Evelyn Carter, I have a PHD in child psychology and hold a social work license at the master level, I also have a degree in criminal justice and multiple certificates in child counseling."

"And did Mr. Concannon's daughter say she was being abused?" Ives paced in front of Evy like a hungry jackal

"Well, Mr. Ives as I'm sure you're well aware most children don't understand the definition of abused. Maggie let me know in her own way."

"And what way is that?" Ives challenged.

Evy's lips thinned. "She came to me with her grandmother, and asked to talk to me alone. When I sat down with her she informed me that Mr. Concannon has..." she pondered on her words, glanced at the jury and swallowed the bitter hate. "Sexually violated her." She heard the murmurs from the jury. "As well as physically abused her."

"And what proof do you have, Dr. Carter?" Ives placed his hands on the rail of her stand and leaned in toward her.

"The counselor will keep his distance from the witness." The judge reminded him tersely. Ives straightened, held his hands up in the 'I surrender' pose before pacing. "Proof, Dr. Carter?"

"Police reports, Mr. Ives, doctor's reports. When a child comes to me and says that this happened and the day of I don't hesitate to contact the police."

"And what did the doctor say?"

"The doctor is here Mr. Ives," Evy's gaze landed on the female gynecologist who had examined Maggie. "I'm sure she's much more educated in this subject than I am."

"Of course, of course," Ives tapped his fingers against his mouth in thought.

"Witness is dismissed," the judge stated.

"One more thing Dr. Carter," Ives stopped her as she stood to head back to the audience. "Was Seth Quinn one of your charges?"

"He was."

"And he's dead now?"

Evy kept her face stone cold. "Yes."

"That's all." Ives turned his back on her. Blake's sharp eyes caught that her hands were fisted at her sides, and the small step toward him. She reined in the anger and moved swiftly to her seat. Blake leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezed. "It's okay." He murmured. "Jury's on your side." And he was right.

Maggie, in her youthful obviousness, ran to Evy and threw her arms around her neck. "Thank you," she whispered. She looked at her Grandparents on the other side of Evy with a beaming grin. "Can I have a lollipop, Evy?"

"A red one?" The social worker reached into her briefcase.

"A red one." Maggie took the unwrapped tootsie pop from Evy and popped it into her mouth.

"Stay away from my daughter, bitch!" Thom's shout took Evy by surprise even more so than the hand in her shoulder. She rose, turned and caught the fist on the side of her jaw. Out of pure instinct, her left arm pushed Maggie into the grandmother and her right fist connected with Thom's face. Blake reached forward, grabbed the front of Thom's shirt and hauled him over. "Back off." His whispered softly. "You don't know what you're doing." Evy stared at Blake in quiet wonder, her arm tucked around Maggie. "Bailiff!" Blake called for the man who was still waddling over. "Take him."

Thom's eyes latched onto Evy. "Just wait Carter, shits gonna hit the fan." His gaze fell to the girl. "See you soon sweetie."

"Evy," Maggie whimpered softly. Evy was quiet as she pushed the girl behind her.

"You'll see the end of a gun before you see her again," promised Evy softly. Thom grinned before he was hauled away. The Concannon grandparents hugged, and thanked her repeatedly before she bid Maggie a final good bye. She knelt to be eye level with the child. "I'll see you in a year," Evy said softly as she fixed the leopard print coat on the six year old. "You're going with nana and popa, they'll take care of you."

"I won't see you again?" Maggie looked behind her at her grandparents, confused. "But—but, we see each other every week, how am I—"

"I'll see you sooner than you think," Evy promised and kissed her forehead. "Go ahead. I heard them say you were gonna get a puppy." Maggie's eyes brightened and she skipped off. _Just like that, _ Evy thought bitterly. _Replaced by a puppy. _She breathed a quiet sigh of relief before she rubbed her jaw with a wince. "Never a dull day," she muttered to Joan. The lawyer grinned as she piled her notes and files into her briefcase.

"Wanna get drunk?" Joan asked bluntly. "I've got a couple bottles of white wine." Her green eyes landed on Blake as he approached, she purred with a wicked grin. "On the other hand I'd get drunk on him."

Evy turned and looked, she flushed a deep red. "Yeah."

"Oh, spill?" Joan grabbed her arm grinning. "Please, I've been celibate for like—"

"Two weeks," teased Evy.

"Oh shut up, go get some." Joan pushed her toward Blake. "Do it for me."

"I'll call you," Laughed Evy as Blake took her by the elbow. They exited the court room and took the steps at a unusually quick pace at least to her mind. "Blake I have a car."

"I had Father Reilly bring it back," answered Blake. She quirked an eyebrow. "I'll bring you back."

"Blake…"

"He just attacked you," the detective turned on her; she stopped dead in her tracks, staring. "What part of that are you oblivious to?" She opened her mouth to speak, but he rambled on. "He attacked you because you won the case. And you just stood there!"

"I hit him back," she said through gritted teeth. Blake threw his hands up and stormed toward his car. "What the hell is your issue?" She marched after him. "Blake…"

"Do you not see what's going on in Gotham?" He shoved his hands in his coat pockets, leaned on his car. "A kid dead, a man who has connections with the mob attacks you after a mob boss attacks—"

"Coincidence."

"Get in the car." Blake got inside; Evy rolled her eyes, but obeyed.

0-0-0

The cave was a cold, misty relief to Blake; he rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily as he sat on the leather arm chair in front of his many screens. He had contacted Gotham General for the list of first born's, and there were quite a few to say the least. He assumed that Finnocetti had meant children. It narrowed the list to those between the ages of newborn to twelve. Even then it left a gap to the age of eighteen, but who would try eighteen year olds? Blake tapped a pen against his lips. It seemed to him that a visit was necessary. He donned the suit and headed for Blackgate Prison. He slipped in, hiding in shadows until he found Finnocetti. "Oh God." Franko turned away from the bars; Blake grabbed the orange coveralls and yanked him hard into the bars. "Just go away."

"What first borns?" Batman growled. "Whose?"

"Gothams, Batty, first born sons of the rich." Franko whispered gleefully. "You think mine was just the first? You just wait."

"Why?" When he got no answer he shook him hard. "Why the sons?" It took him only a moment to clue in. Franko was dead. Batman let him drop and scanned the cell; there was a meal tray, half eaten. Blake left quickly, the new information was useful. But how to find out more? He parked the tumbler in the cave and sat for a few minutes. _Every first born son of Gotham's rich._ Blake shook his head as he took his suit off and threw on a pair of sweatpants. Who would have it out for first borns? His brain was still running when he entered the study from the bookcase. He froze as he saw Evy entered humming to herself in a towel. She saw him; her gaze dropped to the sweatpants and ran up the toned stomach to the muscled chest.

"Hi," she said quietly, standing stock-still in the towel. Blake approached and brushed his fingertips across the light bruise on her jaw. "I bruise easy," she admitted with a shrug. "It's normal."

"Being hit isn't part of your job, Evy." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

_Oh my._ Was her only thought. "Blake," she wiggled free, flushing. "It's fine."

"When are you gonna learn that people care and worry about you?" His words had her halting. Blake stiffened. _Oh shit, she knows, she knows._

"You're right," Evy stated as she turned. He stared at her in confusion. "You're absolutely right Blake." She tapped her fingers against her lips thoughtfully before turning away. "Oh," She stopped and turned once more. "By the way when you see your 'friend' again, tell him that I don't need his help or his protection."

"I will."

"Same goes for you Blake." Evy added before retiring to her room. Blake breathed out a sigh and sat down on the couch beside the fire. She had to know, he decided, but she was playing cat and mouse. He could do it back he decided. Oh yes, he could.


	8. Chapter 8

Until Lambs Become Lions

Chapter Eight

Authors Notes: So, no one kill me, but this was sitting in my document holder and I forgot about it. ^-^;

* * *

Evy was not having a good day; actually she wasn't sure that summed it up enough. That morning she had gotten a run in her last pair of hose and while buying a new pair broke the heel off of one of her shoes, her hair was a mess, she had jabbed her eye with mascara, spilled burning hot tea on her skirt and on top of that she had to attend a meeting with Blake, Commissioner Gordon, Father Reilly and Calder. She grumbled as she tried to put on the new hose while her shoe was being repaired by superglue which she hoped to God would hold.

Without a single word she charged into the meeting room and sat down beside Cal. Blake stared at the disheveled woman and felt a pang of sympathy. Her hair was half out of her chignon, and she still had a black smear beneath one red, puffy eye. Commissioner Gordon pushed his file away from him. "Dr. Carter, would you be interested in rescheduling this meeting?" The utter look of pleading, with grey eyes nearly brimming with tears answered his question. "How's Friday the 31st at nine o'clock suit everyone?" There were murmured agreements. The commissioner, Father Reilly, Calder and Blake rose and were on the way out the door. With an inward sigh of relief Evy rose, took a step and fell to the side with squeak as her heel broke once more. Ass met floor in a quick jolt that left her breathless.

She leaned against the wall with a defeated sigh as tears began to roll. When it rain, it poured she decided. Blake glanced over his shoulder and saw her. Despite her words the previous night he still went back, and offered his hand. "Come on," he said gently. "Let's get you home."

"I don't need your help," she muttered stubbornly as she kicked off the high heels and noted with a growl that her new hose was ripped.

"Stop being so fucking pigheaded." Blake ordered and hauled her to her feet. He scooped up her shoes and took her by the hand. He waited for the argument as they went to his car, but there was none. "Get in." Like a puppy who had been thoroughly scolded she sat in the passenger seat and kept her head hung low. Blake navigated his way through traffic and as soon as he was on the open road sped up. "Rough day?" He asked. She snorted in response and let her forehead rest on the passenger side window, her eyes staring at the clouds that matched in color. "I'm sorry about last night," she whispered miserably. "I just don't want you or Batman to think I'm a weak damsel in distress, I mean…" she raked a hand through her curls. "I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, but I can handle it."

"Evy," Blake hesitated as he sought for the right words. "I doubt Batman thinks that way. And I know I don't. I've seen you fight."

"You've seen me throw a punch," she corrected. Blake said nothing in response. "Either way it doesn't matter."

"If it helps the carriage house is almost ready?"

"Ready?"

"I have some friends working on it so it looks more like the apartment…colors, your furniture that kinda thing."

She stared at him for a very long time before turning her gaze to the road. "How the hell are you still single?" She asked and immediately clapped a hand over her mouth as he let out a bark of a laugh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…well, come off like that."

"It's fine," he assured her, his fingers tapped the steering wheel in thought before shrugging. "Most women don't want to date cops, and I'm—a peculiar breed."

"Preaching to the choir," Evy nodded in understanding. "Fuck women." She stated with a grin. Blake laughed and parked the car.

"C'mon." He got out of the car and swiftly moved over and opened her door. She stared at him. "I'm old fashioned."

_God help me_. Evy thought with a quick jitter of excitement. She took his hand and allowed herself to be led to his side of the mansion. She walked beside him, much shorter without her heels, he noted as he had them in his hand. She furrowed her brows and frowned as he pulled her into the bathroom and began to run hot water in the tub. His brown eyes landed on the bottle of bubbles near the sink and had to give Bruce credit for catering to the female kind. He sniffed it and approved of the lavender before dumping half the bottle in. "I don't have a rubber ducky otherwise I'd put him in," Blake said as he pulled out fresh fluffy yellow towels.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly as his hands unbuttoned her suit jacket and slid it from her shoulders. He smiled, blithely. His hands went to the lopsided chignon and took the rest of the pins out, ran his fingers through the curls. She closed her eyes with a soft sigh. His fingers went to the buttons of her silk purple blouse. Her eyes opened and she stared solemnly into brown eyes. She stood stiffly as she allowed him to unbutton her last line of defense. The shirt slid down to the floor and he stood, letting his gaze wander. He noted that her bra had matched the color of her shirt, and it delighted him, and thrilled him to know what was beneath the skirt. His hands undid the clip then zipper and watched the skirt puddle on the floor. "No matching panties?" He asked amused that he had been proven wrong.

Evy blushed, cheeks to neck and neck to breasts. "I couldn't find a pair that matched this morning." He smiled, slowly. His large, warm hands rolled her hose down, slowly, tauntingly. When that was said and done he cupped her hips and pulled her toward him. Her head tipped back, her mind foggy with the scent of lavender in the air and his cologne. His lips brushed hers softly, enticingly. And just when she considered it to be getting good he lifted her into his arms, and dropped her unceremoniously into the tub. She bobbed there, drenched. "You're an asshole."

"You looked tense, baths help." Blake gathered her clothes and gave her a little salute before departing. Outside the closed door he heaved a sigh and rubbed a hand over the bulge in his jeans. Messing with Evy's mind had messed with his, but he had her where he wanted her. John Blake had a plan, oh yes, and it involved some heavy teasing on both Batman's part and his own. If he worked it right she would be going stir-crazy by the time Halloween rolled around. One week, he dropped her clothes in the hamper, one week to drive a prim and proper social work into a sexual tension unknown to man. He grinned at the idea. Blake wasn't usually a sadist, but the woman did say she didn't need anyone. He would make sure she needed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Until Lambs Become Lions **

**Chapter Nine  
**

****_Authors Note:_ Hello All! Sorry it took so long, but here is another chapter. RATE M! Oh yes. M. Any who another should come shortly (No pun intended) Much loves, dear hearts!

"I thought you didn't need anyone's help," the gravelly voice stirred Evy from her doze. There camouflaged in the shadows by her picture window stood the Batman. It was nearly Halloween, and she asked Blake to pass a message; a message that had not only damaged her pride, but made her feel weakened. She rubbed her eyes, and stretched her arms high above her head to loosen sore back muscles. "You told that to Blake, too." His gaze fell to the soft midnight blue slip that she wore as her nightgown. It slid tauntingly up one milky white thigh.

"So I lied," Evy answered and reached for her water bottle. She took a sip, gray eyes trained carefully on him. "Women lie." Batman moved further into the room as she turned a lamp on. The soft light cast a mysteriously seductive look over her.

"So I've noticed," the bat stated dryly. He moved around the carriage house that she now resided in. He noted that she had gotten her most treasured pictures and a new addition that he had never seen. It was of him. He tapped the edge of the frame. "When did you take that?"

She smiled blithely behind his back. "He was working on a report, it was an opportune moment," She slid in front of him, blocked the picture. She looked up sultrily through thick, long lashes. "I'm all about opportune moments."

"Evy." Brown eyes were alight with lust, but he held his restraint even a she tipped her head back to gaze at him. He placed his hands on the wall above her shoulders. "What if there's a call?" He asked softly. He was giving into that quiet seductive quality that she had. Suckered in, and held in her grasp.

"There won't be," she murmured. There was an assurance in her words that he had no other option, but to be submerged. Her breath shuddered out when his lips met hers. Tenderness hadn't been something that she had expected from him, and the most devastating gift he could give. She had a job to do, and damned if his tender kisses would steer her away. She dove in head first, like a starving person shown a holiday feast. Batman fisted his hands against the wall before giving in and ran them down her sides. "It's not going to be quick," she whispered, nipped at his lip. "It'll be my pace." She cupped her hands behind his head even as he boosted her up against the wall. The sharp edge of a picture frame bit into her skin, but she didn't notice. She could taste the impatient of his kiss, but there was something else twined with it. The something else was need-deep and human.

His hands ran up beneath her night gown, he felt the softness of her stomach and slid his hands up to the round, supple breasts. His breath came heavy and ragged as his lips attacked her neck, teeth joined as his primal instincts took over. Her scent enveloped him, warm autumn woods it was comforting and arousing at the same time. He didn't notice her fingers running along the back of his mantle, finding out how to undo it. Her hips rocked against his, impatient. Batman spun them around and found the bedroom. He yanked the night gown at the vee of her breasts, the straps ripped from their stitches and fell while the gown pooled around her waist. She unhooked her legs and once her feet hit the ground took the chance.

He grunted as she body checked him onto the bed; he didn't even comprehend anything until he heard the unmistakable click of handcuffs. In the pit of his stomach he felt a growing fear. Evy climbed easily off of him and shrugged on a robe before turning on a lamp. She saw the anger, the tightness around his mouth and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This." She reached out.

"Evelyn don't!" His shout startled her, but it was too late. Off came the mantle, and out came a shuddery breath from Evy. John stared at her wide-eyed, waiting. She licked her lips, nibbled at her lower one and undid the cuffs. He sat up and with an unsure look took the mantle that she held out without a word. "Evy…" He began, but she turned her back on him. She had known, it occurred to him suddenly. "When did you find out?" He asked with a sigh. Identity officially compromised.

"You gave some hints dear heart," she replied darkly. "But I found your cave…by accident. Believe me I wasn't going looking for—" She waved her hands around. "Any of this." Blake waited. "I went running the other day, after my bath when you were being a dick, and a chucked rocks at the falls because I was pissed, none of them ricocheted…and well, me being me I was curious."

"Then why did you bring me here?" Blake asked angrily. Evy spun around, ready to lay into a good fight, but she lost the fire when she saw his eyes. "Why do—" He motioned to her lack of clothing.

"It was the only way that I thought it would work."

"Why not ask?"

Evy raised both brows as she walked over to her dresser. "Would you have told me?" She asked as she picked up a thick manila envelope.

Blake heaved a heavy sigh and cupped his head in his hands. "You can't tell anyone Evy, at all, not even your fish."

"I don't have fish Blake," she snapped. "And you know full well I wouldn't endanger you that way." She tossed the envelope on her bed. "Take it."

Brown eyes landed on the object. "What is it?"

"Every single first-born child from Gotham's wealthiest families," she answered with a shrug. "Figured you'd need some heavier pull."

"How?" He looked at her with furrowed brows. "I tried city hall, I tried the hospitals, they said I couldn't know…"

"You want a sugar coated answer?"

"Evy…"

"I have a friend from college, she's a hacker. IT degree to be exact. Will it help?"

"Yeah." For the first time since he had spoken to the convict about the children he felt hope. "It will." He paused, and rose from his seat.

"I understand if you want me gone." Evy said softly. "I did trick you."

"I'm not through with you yet, Evelyn," He took a step toward her; he saw a shudder course through her body. "Did you really think that you could end it all so easily?" He carefully took off his armor, even as Evy searched for a place to look, but her gaze fell on each new piece of skin offered. "You said you wanted it your way," he stepped of the last piece of armor. "Well, you got it, and now it's my turn." He tugged her into his arms and ravaged her mouth for a moment before softening. Her lips parted beneath his, accepting even as her heart leapt into her throat. Her head fell back, a gesture of surrender that had need twisting sharp in his gut. But he continued to play her lips delicately, letting the moment spin out.

"You're trembling," he murmured, trailing his lips along her jaw line, sliding his tongue of warm, smooth skin, wallowing in the flavor of it.

"That's you," she whispered huskily.

"That might be true," He conceded and brought his mouth back to hers, deepening the kiss until pleasure swam giddily in her head. Now there were sighs and breathless mummers, the hard beating of hearts, and the knowledge of companionship. His bare hands spread of her midsection where the pressure was coiled taut like as a rattle snake.

"It's not going to be quick, or easy," He slid his hands up her sides and down, gazing into her eyes.

"John—" His name ended on a moan. His hands were on her breasts now, caressing, thumbs skimming, circling lightly over the peaks while he leaned into a kiss. He lowered them gently onto the bed and he pushed back the robe and skimmed his fingers down her skin enjoying the gooseflesh that appeared after his fingers. "Sweet mother of Christ," he buried his face in her hair as desire ripped through him. Her skin was hot and soft, the muscle quivering helplessly beneath his hands. He had no idea how much he could need someone, or how keen it was, honed like a dagger. Dreamlike, she lifted an arm, hooked it around his neck. It was like a dream, she thought. Soft lights, barely a thought as his lips roamed down and across her body finding each little freckle that he could see. There were too many sensations, sprinting and careening through her. Her mouth found his, wet and hungry, urging him to take more. There was more than what she could see in that rock-hard press of his body against hers. The faint tremors whispered of violence that he was holding steady under his control. There was a desperate dark need that coursed through them. And there were his hands. God, his hands that stroked, molded, stirred just a few degrees away from rough.

Her breath came in whimpers, low throaty groans and her body pressed back against his, rocking in a quickening rhythm that pleaded, no demanded to be pleasured. To please her, and himself, he ran a hand down the center of her body until he cupped her. She was already damn and heated. With fingertips alone he sent her hurtling over the edge. Her body went rigid, arched back against him. She cried out as the fast, hard orgasm rammed through her. They rolled twice, Evy impatiently tearing at the tee shirt he still wore as well as his boxer briefs. "I want you," her voice was slow and thick, like honey poured over a raging fire. "I want you inside me John, now." In response he gripped her hips and rolled them, so that he rose above her, commanding. But when she would've locked herself around him he shifted and slid down her body, kissing, nipping and licking at her skin. He braced himself over her, desperate to see her face, to watch those flickers of mindless pleasures. He slid into her, and began to move, slowly at first, waiting for her to call the shots. Her eyes flew open, glazed and huge, to fix on his face. She came again shuddering around him; he closed his eyes at the sudden storm of sensation. He held on, each slow stroke sending her higher and higher. She cried out again. John buried his face in her hair and let himself follow.


	10. Chapter 10

She woke alone in her Carriage House, her eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight that filtered in. She wondered if the night had been a dream, if all of it was just her subconscious letting her in on the truth. She ran a hand over the sheets, cold. "Well, it was worth it." She muttered and rolled onto her back, stretched her long body like a cat. She glanced at her alarm clock; it was just after eight in the morning. She groaned and got up. As she meandered to the bathroom she glanced at the picture of her in hockey gear, she paused, and smiled. She would start playing again. Why wouldn't she? It made her as happy as she was then; if she put the two together then she would be, well, unstoppable. There was no reason not to, she had a good schedule at work, and she would have mornings and evenings free, weekends too. Yes, she grinned, she'd play ice hockey again. As she showered she sang along to her Pandora station as it played from her phone. Reba's voice reminded her that 'the heart won't lie' and as she got ready for the day at hand all she could do was smile.

Inside the East Wing, not far from where Ripley joyously sang Blake was taking his own shower and singing as well. "I wanna put you in my car and drive. And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out I love this girl. If I could press play, repeat how happy I'd be wherever I'd go I'd have you there with me. You'd be right where you belong, I wanna put you in a song." Blake shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He had felt bad leaving her in the night, but in the end it was better. He had to get to work, she had to get to work. They were two civilized adults who had shared a night together. "A very hot night," he muttered to himself as he began to shave. "A very, very—" He stopped talking with a scolding look at himself in the mirror. He had to focus. He washed his face and wiped it dry as he stood by his floor to ceiling windows. The subject of his thoughts walked out of the carriage house.

John smiled, a slight smile, barely there, but anyone who saw it would recognize the look. He was in love. Of course he wouldn't realize it, no one does until it's almost too late. He stood, watching over her as he did the city of Gotham. She was heading to her office on the west wing. She wore casual clothes that day, a pair of jeans paired with knee high brown boots and a white turtle neck sweater. He couldn't help but notice that for the first time since he met her she was wearing her hair down in loose curls. He smiled to himself and hoped he had been the cause. With that hope in mind Blake finished getting ready and headed to work, the file Evy had given him tucked safely in his briefcase.

0-0-0

"Explain this to me," Blake stood at his desk, his good friend Owen Bennett behind him with a letter in hand. John turned to look at Owen. "Explain the letter, Owen."

"All it says is first borns will be taken from the wealthy families of Gotham for what they did to him."

"The man signed his name as an arctic animal." Blake ran a hand over his hair. "What the hell is this guy thinking?"

"Should we worry?" Owen watched his partner with dark eyes. "Blake?"

"We already are," John sat down and pulled out the files. "I want everyone on this list contacted."

"John it's Halloween, all of them are gonna wanna be at the ball. Hell, you're gonna be at the ball."

"I still want them to know about it. Send the rookies out," Blake worried his thumb nail with his teeth. "Owen…" He spoke as the man started out. "Post someone out at the orphanage as well."

"Will do, Blake." Owen gave a cocky two fingered salute. Alone at his desk now Blake furrowed his brows and pulled his phone out, dialing Evy's number from memory.

"What?" Was the annoyed question on the other end. Blake smiled.

"Question for ya," he leaned back in his chair. "Any first born kids at the orphanage?"

"There's a few. I don't know they're financial backgrounds if that's what you're after."

"How…"

"You talk in your sleep…what little you had." She added with a teasing tone.

He chuckled and glanced out the window at the darkening sky. "Still going tonight?"

"Of course, I have a date with a masked man."

"What's his mask?"

"Not a damn clue, but I'll figure it out."

"What's yours?"

"You'll find out."

"Well, if we're playing that way, what color can I look for?" Blake grinned at a passing detective who had begun laughing at the conversation.

"Mask or dress?"

"Both."

"Multi-colored and black."

"Which one is which?"

"That's for you to find out. I gotta run, a kids coming soon." They said their goodbyes and Blake heaved a sigh. He supposed a long day at work would be worth a night of dancing.


	11. Chapter 11

Evy heaved a sigh as she turned one way in front of her mirror and then the other. She puckered her lips, repeated the turn. The black dress hugged her curves a little more than she liked, but she had to give herself points on keeping her weight down. She was healthy, that was all that mattered. "Showin' bitches up wouldn't hurt either," she muttered aloud. She gave herself one last glance over and donned her mask. She sighed softly. "Let's do it." She shoved a tube of lipstick into the clutch she carried and was out the door. She was meeting Blake at the venue and was content to drive herself, she assumed she would be his ride back since his partner had brought him to work that morning in preparation for the nights activities. Evy plugged in her iPhone and selected her music, humming along to Adele's 'Set Fire to the Rain'.

0-0-0

Blake tapped his foot anxiously, brown eyes forever moving behind the black domino mask. Gotham's rich mingled all around him, jewels glittering like new fallen snow and carrying an air of arrogance. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He could pick his fellow cops out. To the rich they looked liked tarnished pennies against shiny new ones. Owen stood beside him, nursing his one beer he was allowed that evening. "This sucks," the man groused. "I mean honestly, what the fuck are we doing here?"

"Mingling." Blake said dryly. "Looking hot."

"Only one of us looks hot, guy," Owen said with a quick grin, which turned wolfish as a woman in black entered. "Fifty bucks says she goes home with me." He pointed the top of his bottle toward Evy.

Blake shifted his gaze and felt his tongue shrivel up. She was a peacock, he thought with a smirk, the woman who thought so little of herself, who had no sense of cockiness about her looks wore a peacock mask. "One hundred says she goes home with me." Blake offered. Owen's brows winged up. "What d'ya say?"

"Why not? Batter up." Owen extended his arm out to indicate Blake going first. With a smirk the detective approached Evy. He brushed through the crowd as if they weren't there and finally reached his mark. "A peacock." He said, she turned and smiled warmly at him. "Of all God's creatures, you chose a peacock."

"I wanted a self-esteem boost." She replied shaking the loose curls of brown hair back. Her gray eyes shone playfully beneath thick lashes. "What do you think?" She turned in a quick circle. He nodded his approval, smiling. "Pretty hot, right?"

"Evy," Blake shook his head and brought her manicured hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Dance with me?"

"If I must."

0-0-0

They spent the night dancing, but beneath the laughter, and soft whispers they knew that something wasn't right. The clock chimed 11 o'clock and the doors burst open. Screams echoed from woman, shouts from men. Undercover officers drew weapons, and shielded the rich. "I only wish to make an announcement!" A gruff voice announced. Evy inched away from the crowd to peek at the man. She held back her gasp. He was a short, round man with barely any fingers to think of. They were connected like a flipper. His nose reminded her of a beak and his eyes, black and beady in his face. "You didn't invite me to this party, so I crashed it." He rose up onto the podium and surveyed the people he loathed. Gotham's rich and fabulous, just like his parents. "While all of you are here drinking and dancing, my men are making sure that your family lines end tonight."

There was a gasp around the room; women began to head for the doors only to be sent back by a number of men dressed as clowns. Evy glanced at Blake and knew he was thinking of the orphanage. Just because they were orphans didn't mean the true parents weren't in the room. She inched her way back toward a spare exit. Blake caught Owen's eye and jerked his head toward the window. Bennett nodded. He saw the train of Evy's dress slip out the door. "How many of you will mourn the loss of your children?"

"Who are you?" A woman sobbed hysterically.

His gaze dropped to the woman in royal purple, curled his lip over blackened teeth. "You may call me Penguin."

0-0-0

Evy ditched her heels and ran barefoot to the car. "I called in reinforcements." Blake announced as he ran over to her. She nodded as they got into the car. "Bennett's handling how to get in there." No answer came from Evy as she slammed her stocking covered foot down on the accelerator. He reached over and squeezed her knee. "They're fine." He said gently. She slid a glance his way for only a second before pushing the car for all it was worth. They rounded the last curve and she leaned over, eyes fixed on the road, and opened the glove compartment and pulled out a Ruger SR9. "Jesus Evy!" Blake shifted away from her. She let a small smile flit over her lips as she drove with one knee and cocked the gun. "Ready?" She asked as she slammed the car into park.

Blake drew his service weapon and led the way into the orphanage. The manor was dark, but he knew his way. Evy walked softly beside him, ditched her mask on the front table before they took to the stairs. They checked on the older boys first, then the middles and finally the youngest. "Blake," Evy gripped John's hand in the darkness. "Ryder's gone." She stared at the bed on the end where the window stood open, the drapes flapping around it. They heard the scream from outside.

"Evy!" John shouted after the running woman. He cursed her and followed, stopped briefly to wake the Father and try to explain at a run.

She was running as fast as she could outside of the house, her skirt flying up near her waist, hands on the gun. The stones outside bit into her feet, but she couldn't feel them. "Hey!" She caught sight of the man and the five year old. He glanced back, swore and kept running. "Stop!" She dug into herself and hauled her skirt up higher, the lawn was a welcome relief and she was able to run all the faster. She heard Blake calling her from behind. Telling her to wait. "Sorry dear." She muttered, and skidded to a halt. She aimed and on the exhale fired. The man stumbled and turned. He held Ryder against his torso, a human shield.

"One more step and he dies," A gun came out. Evy paused where she was, and debated her options. Should she shoot there was the chance that the gun the perp was holding would be fired out of reflex. If she didn't fire he would get away with Ryder in tow. "Why are you doing this?" She asked softly.

"Because this is my life," The goon motioned with his gun hand spread wide away from Ryder. She brought the ruger up and fired. He toppled to the side and Ryder now free ran toward her. "Go to Blake!" She ordered the boy as she jogged by.

"John!" Ryder sobbed collapsing into the panting detectives arms. "He-he-he," the boys body racked even as Blake watched Evy haul the injured man up his shirt.

"Explain," Evy ordered as he groaned, clutching his bleeding shoulder. She scowled darkly at his moans. "Look you can either talk to me or I'll make this a hell of a lot worse."

"You shot me!"

"You took my boy!" Evy kicked him back, and placed one foot firmly on his wound. His cries filled the night and left Father Reilly crossing himself, with Ryder hugged to his side. Blake kept his distance from Evy, but inched in. "Being shot in the leg is the least of your worries right now."

"He's not the only one you need to worry about," the man said with a laugh. "Penguin's got us all over Gotham."

"Your plans not exactly working sweetheart," drawled Evy as sirens whipped by the manor. "That's what happens when Penguin crashes a party with cops in the room." She stepped harder on his leg. "Now why is he doing this?"

"Ask him yourself."

"We can do this two ways," Evy crouched in front of the man, gray eyes locked on green. "The easy way," she wrapped her hand around his wound and squeezed. "Or." She pressed the gun into his thigh. "The hard way. If this bullet severs your femoral artery you're gonna bleed out in less than thirty seconds." Blake opened his mouth to intervene, but one look from Evy had him waiting, impatiently. The social worker squeezed again and whimpers filled the air. "Choose."

"I don't know anything!"

"Then you're not worth my time," Evy rose and brought the run to his forehead. "We have a preacher, do you want last rights?"

"All I know is that he was abandoned!" The man sobbed. "Don't kill me, please! I swear to God that's all I know!"

Evy stepped back, and looked to Blake for his take. "John?"

"We'll take him in." Blake decided and pulled his phone out to call a rookie, but there was already a cruiser heading up the driveway. He glanced behind him to where Father Reilly was slipping his phone into his pocket. Blake grinned. He briefed the officer as they walked to a blood covered perpetrator and a woman who had blood on her hands, dress, face and feet. "Did he do that to you, ma'am?" Beckett asked darkly.

"Other way around, pal," the perp said as the cuffs went on. "That's my blood."

"Sure it is." Beckett tossed him in the back of the cruiser. "Word is that we're getting most of the kids." He told Blake and Evy.

"Not all?" Evy moved closer, slid the safety on.

"We're working on it."

"Keep me updated." Blake ordered and watched the cruiser fade into the distance. He turned toward the woman. "We need to talk."

"Can I at least get this blood off me?"

"That's part of the talk," Blake gripped her arm and led her into the manor. Evy let herself be manhandled into the shower, and sighed as Blake took a seat on the toilet. There was a gap of silence that she filled only with the shampoo bottle clicking open and shut. "Father Reilly is with Ryder, at least until you're cleaned up. Kid wants to see you." Blake broke the silence as he fiddled with his watch.

"He will," Evy said softly as she watched the crimson water run down the drain. Her feet stung from small cuts. "Can you test the guy have HIV/AIDS while he's in there."

"Taking care of it." Blake replied angrily. "Shoulda thought that one through. Along with running after an armed man, who had a child with him, along with threatening to make him bleed out. You should've left all of that to me." The water shut of abruptly.

"Because you're the one with a dick hanging between your legs?" Evy asked as she ripped the curtain open. Blake let his gaze drop down her body and back up.

"Because I'm the one trained for this stuff."

"I like to think I did a halfway decent job out there." She snatched the towel he held out and quickly dried off. Comfortable in her nakedness she strode by him, willing herself to distract him for ripping her a new one. He followed, words disappearing as she bent down to pull on a pair of Gotham PD sweatpants and tee shirt. "I'm sorry if I don't have the badge or the ball sack to prove myself—" She broke off as Blake crushed his mouth against hers, his broad fingers tangled into her wet hair and hauled her head back as he plundered.

There was no call for it, no reason, if there had been, Blake decided, it was because he needed the reassurance that they were alive. She pressed into him, her arms tight as she took from him. He was being reckless; his hand cupped the soft skin at the nape of her neck, so reckless. He brought her back against the chest of drawers. He pressed closer to her, his strong thigh braced in between her legs. His lips left hers to trace a line of fire to her neck. "John…" Her soft whisper was hardly heard in the rushing inside his ears. Her hands tightened in his hair as he nipped gently on the side of her neck. He could feel her pulse racing; smell the scent that was hers and hers alone. Her lips searched for his and found their mark as she drove him to the brink of insanity. There were times were you took and let yourself be taken.

She dragged at his shirt and tossed it to one side; he maneuvered them to the bed and lowered her down. She shoved and then straddled him, hauled the shirt she wore over her head. He reared up and clamped his arms around her, his mouth found her breast. So she held on and let him plunder. He used teeth and tongue, gorging himself as her fingers dug into his shoulders, his back and his sides. Then she was under him once more, her hips grinding into his as their mouths clashed in battle. He pulled the loose pants she wore down her hips and there was nothing beneath them but woman, hot and wet. Hotter and wetter when his hand found her. Her harsh, throaty moan seared across his lips. When the orgasm ripped through her she could only think, oh thank God. Greed whipped through her, she shoved the pants all the way off and brought his down to his knees. She held on as he plunged into her. And drove her like a mad thing, thrust upon urgent thrust until they were both burned out.

They lay together after, Blake still on top, not sure if he could form words, or even move. And Evy lay beneath him, eyes shut. She had never let herself be taken in the heat of a temper. She enjoyed her temper, relished it, it was hers, yet here she had shared it. Not that she was complaining, she reminded herself, her body felt used and delightfully relieved. "Father Reilly is probably looking for us." Evy said softly and began to scoot away.

"Don't." Blake grabbed her arm and pulled her back. It was an effort to lift up on an elbow, but he managed, all the while gazing at her face. "Where did you go?" He asked softly. "You have so many little hiding places." He stroked a finger down her face.

"I don't hide," she jerked her head back as she hunted down her clothes.

"You do," Blake joined her in getting dressed. "Someone gets too close and you go sliding off into one of your shadows." He buttoned his jeans and dragged on a black tee shirt.

"Don't piss me off, Blake," Evy sighed heavily as she dragged her fingers through her hair. "Just don't." She shook her head as she walked out of the room.

Blake stood in front of the rumpled bed and sighed softly. "If me loving you pisses you off than we're in for a hell of a ride." He said to the empty bedroom. "One hell of a ride."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

She had spent the night in the carriage house, maybe it was her way of distancing herself; maybe she just liked to spend time in her own space. Either way Evy was up with the sun and taking a run around the grounds. She knew the trails through the woods, and enjoyed the song of birds instead of her music that morning. She had left all ties at the house. How was she to know that Blake had been sending texts since 6:30am? Had been worrying about her as he paced his study? Or had chosen to chase her? She heard his footsteps before she saw him coming from the opposite direction, she scowled. Not exactly the welcome John had been hoping for, but then he wasn't expecting a "hi honey, how you doing?" either.

"You're up early." He commented lightly, changed direction and matched her pace. She puffed out a plum of air, and shot him a look. "Earlier than usual." He amended.

"You know my morning habits?"

"I know a lot more than you think, Evy." Blake replied easily, he slowed with her as they neared the mansion. "Will you talk to me?"

"About?"

"What happened last night?"

"We had sex."

"I know _that_." Blake took hold of her arm, turned her to him. She gazed at him through fog gray eyes. He brushed sweaty curls of hair off her face. "How are we gonna work as a team if you won't let me in?" He saw hurt flicker just for a moment across her face before she stepped back, out of his hold. "Evelyn."

"We work the way we worked before we went to bed John, the rest will fall in place." She turned on her heel and strode toward the carriage house. John watched her walk away.

_Don't let me walk away, I'm scared, don't you let me walk away_. Evy's mind and heart beat with the same mantra. As she closed the door to the carriage house she felt her heart sink. He had let her walk away, simple as that. "Isn't that what you wanted?" She asked herself out loud. She had taken only a few steps before the door opened. "John—" Evy began and was pulled into a strong hug, his warm lips sought hers. Blake brought her closer than before, gasped for breath. Her heart raced like wild horses across the plains. He had gone after her. She threaded her fingers behind his head, poured herself into the kiss. John couldn't think hell he couldn't breathe as he lifted her up and blindly stumbled onto the kitchen table.

"Here, now," Evy moaned as his lips, burning hot, ran across her neck, down to the vee of her tank top. Blake peeled away her layers one by one, and took care of his one and only article of clothing. Without a second thought he plunged, and like a drowning man clung to her as they rode to the edge. Later, after a shower, after she had made them breakfast he stood, a mug of coffee in hand, at the bay window, gazing at the woods. He felt her behind him, and shifted. She ducked under his arm and nuzzled into his chest. This was the Evy after sex, good sex, he admitted. This was the one who had fallen in love with. He had also fallen in love with her other side, the side that could kick some serious ass, and who even after falling five times during a round house kick still managed to make a perfect kick on try number six. He pressed his lips to her still damp hair. She gazed up at him, brows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

Blake shook his head, smiled. "Nothing babe," He kissed her softly, lingered there. "I gotta get to work."

"We'll tackle the Penguin later?"

"There's no we Evy." John replied, running his hands down her arms. Her jaw tightened, her eyes narrowed. "It's not for a social worker."

"I have a goddamn PhD in psychology. Are you telling me that man isn't three fries short of a happy meal?"

"Evy…" Blake sighed even as he headed toward the front door. "We'll talk later." He shut the door behind him.

"You bet your sexy ass we will." Evy said into the emptiness.

0-0-0

She figured she would sweeten the pot. She had the beer he favored, a very well executed meal of a manly meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and field green salad. And to top that off, her secret weapon of strawberries and homemade whipped cream. She would convince him in a sexual haze to have her as a partner, as John Blake and as Batman. She sent a quick text when she saw his car. _Dinner in ten._

_10-4_ Was the very quick reply. Only a few minutes later did a very drawn looking Blake enter. Immediately Evy felt a wave of guilt go from her messy bun to her moccasins. "You look tired."

"It's been a rough day." He admitted and took her into his arms, breathed deep as her arms slid around his waist. Just like that, with the scent of her peach and cherry blossom body spray, and the warmth of her body, his troubles melted away. "Something smells good—besides you."

"Meatloaf and mashed potatoes," Evy leaned back with a smile. "And salad. Don't make an icky face over it either." She pecked him on the cheek and went to fix plates. She missed his icky face. They ate in companionable silence broken on occasion with a short story about their day or in Evy's case how her recent hockey practice had gone. "Are you sure you're okay with me playing?" She asked, as she pushed meatloaf around her plate. Blake glanced up surprised. "No one else…y'know." She shrugged sheepishly.

"Does it make you happy?" Blake asked after taking a swig from his beer.

Her lips curved. "Yeah."

"Then play."

Evy cocked her head, set her fork down. "That simple?"

"Yup," Blake smiled at her. "That simple. Now get me my dessert woman."

"Who said there was any?" the woman arched a brow, a bemused smile on her lips.

Blake grinned cockily. "I know you and the way you cook."

"What's my payment?" She asked as she rose and pulled out the berries and whipped cream.

After surveying what she had to offer he smiled. "I'll teach you to throw a right hook left jab combo."

Evy pursed her lips. "So that I can fight crime right beside you?" She swirled the tip of a berry in the cream.

"Evelyn." Blake sighed as he pushed his chair back. She looked at him innocently even as she licked the cream of the tip. His gaze immediately went to her lips where she nibbled gently on the berry. "No…" He said after a long moment.

She swirled the berry again, sucked the whipped topping from it with low strokes of her tongue. "No what?" She finished the berry. Dipped another.

"Gonna share that?" Blake cocked a hip as he leaned on the counter. She smiled slowly, held it to his lips. He nipped it from her hands, kissed her, tasted the sweet cream and tart berry. "No you're not going on the streets with me." He said once the kiss broke. "Nice try." He kissed her again, snagged a berry and headed for the bedroom. Evy stood for a moment, replayed the conversation and marched after him. "Jonathan Blake!" She shouted, backpedaled to grab her dessert bowls, and continued on the way. "Dammit, what's your middle name?"

"My middle name is Jonathan." Blake replied from her bathroom where he had begun to run the Jacuzzi tub. He sniffed at her bubbles, debated then dumped the minty soap in. He glanced back at her surprised expression. "My real name is Robin Jonathan Blake."

"Really?"

"Mhmm," Blake tugged the hair band from her bun and let the wave of curls fall into his hands. "It's a girly name."

"I like it." Evy admitted setting her bowls on the counter as Blake tugged at her oversized hoodie. He lifted it away and grinned at her nakedness. "I'm freeballing it."

"How much are you freeballing?" He asked with a wicked grin. Evy dropped her head back, gray eyes wonderfully playful. "God Evy." Blake breathed out. "You're so fucking hot." Her eyes widened in surprise, and then a giggle escaped. "Has no one said that?" He tugged her leggings down, ran his rough hands slowly up her smooth, toned legs.

"Nope."

"Their loss." Blake decided as he kissed her full lips. He switched the water off, and watched her step into the frothy bubble bath. She sank to her nose and grinned beneath the water as he laughed, the lines that had been firmly in place when he arrived gone finally. "You're adorable."

"I know." She shifted so that he could enter the tub. They sat in silence, Blake snickering as the rubber duck floated by him. "So, I was thinking," Evy slid her legs over his lap, he pulled her onto him. "Maybe I could go with you on just one night?"

"Evy…"

"Just one quick little jaunt."

"No."

"Why not?" She whined like a petulant toddler.

"Because I want you safe."

She shifted to stare at him, her mouth set in a tight line of insult. "Worse comes to worse you'll be there."

"That does not guarantee your safety Evy, I can't lose you." Blake shook his head even as she turned on her pleading eyes. "No means no."

"I'll go it alone."

"You won't."

"Challenge accepted." She shot back and rose from the water, dripping bubbles.

"Evy, just stop." Blake tugged her back down to his lap and warm water. The woman had the tenacity of a bull dog. "One night, that's it."

"And if I do a good job?"

"We'll talk after." Blake said softly, kissing her shoulders.

"After—oh," She grinned wickedly as his hard on pressed against her thigh. "_After_." And his mouth closed over hers.


End file.
